Spirit Abjiya Saskya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860628 |no = 8526 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 8 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 35, 38, 41, 44, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 6, 6, 3, 3, 4, 3, 14, 14, 14, 3, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb_distribute = 11, 11, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 12, 12, 12, 6, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |sbb2_distribute = 15, 25, 20, 25, 15 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 9, 9, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 1, 1, 3, 3, 2, 2, 1, 9, 9, 9, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The great Southern Plateau of N'an-Xin, home to fierce nomadic tribes and secretive warrior monk sects, has long been secluded from the rest of civilized Aimyhr. Compared to the Central Province, Southern folk lead tough—sometimes brutal—lives, steeped in their ancestral ways of war, honor, and conquest. Among the many tribes, one stood out in particular thanks to their greatest warrior monk: Saskya. Renowned as their most powerful fighter, Saskya was swift as the wind and strong as a mountain. Though her prowess made her a natural candidate for leadership, she had one glaring flaw—she was excessively cruel and warlike. Saskya's bloodthirst was matched only by her fury; she was known for crushing every last sign of life from her opponents. Fearing that Saskya might one day rise as an iron-fisted tyrant, her tribe beseeched N'an-Wang-Mu's intervention. Only the Queen Mother knows what happened that fateful day, but it was clear to all that the bloodthirsty Saskya was a creature of the past. Her spirit was tainted, the shamans were told—one too powerful for them to subjugate, but upon its exorcism, Saskya returned to a docile, gentle state. Unfortunately, a soul-rift of such magnitude meant that she could no longer walk among the living, nor pass into the land of the dead. N'an-Wang-Mu claimed Saskya's hollow shell for her own, and named her gatekeeper of the Pagoda of P'an-ku. Saskya now spends her time in quiet contemplation, recalling her violent past with a tinge of regret as she ferries souls into Di'yu, the underworld. However, a persistent emptiness within her yet lingers—waiting for the warrior monk to reclaim and tame her savage strength. |summon = Greetings, traveler. Do you believe in destiny? Look at us, meeting in such a place. Can you say it isn't? |fusion = I will use this power to protect us. There are great threats ahead, but we have nothing to fear. |evolution = The spirits are calling. In time, this world must learn to heed their words. |hp_base = 6902 |atk_base = 2422 |def_base = 2422 |rec_base = 2422 |hp_lord = 9860 |atk_lord = 3460 |def_lord = 3460 |rec_lord = 3460 |hp_anima = 10977 |rec_anima = 3162 |atk_breaker = 3758 |def_breaker = 3162 |def_guardian = 3758 |rec_guardian = 3311 |def_oracle = 3311 |rec_oracle = 3907 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Tengri of Di'yu |lsdescription = 200% boost to Def, 130% boost to max HP, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP, probable damage reduction to 1 & 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC on hit, 50% chance to recover 25-30% of damage taken, 20% chance to reduce damage to 1 & reduces damage after taking 5,000 damage |bb = Ongon, Come! |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 2 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns & hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% Def, fills 6-9 BC on hit, 30% chance to reduce 25% Atk, Def on hit & 110% Atk to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 34 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 550 |sbb = Unyielding Sülde |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (partial HP drain), 5 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn |sbbnote = 300% + 800% * HP / max HP, 25-30% HP drain, 110% Def to Atk, 225% elemental damage, 75% chance for 30% elemental vulnerability & fills 50 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Heaven-Piercing Uukhai |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turns, adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 4 turns, massively boosts Def relative to Atk for 4 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, fills 50 BC on hit, 60% chance to reduce 50% Atk, Def on hit, 300% Atk to Def & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Khar Talynkh |esitem = Oath of a Sülde, Qormusta Tengri or Status Boosting Sphere |esdescription = Negates critical and elemental damage for all allies & damage taken may restore HP when Oath of a Sülde, Qormusta Tengri or Status Boosting Sphere is equipped, considerably boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, probable 50% damage counter for all allies & greatly restores HP each turn |esnote = 25% chance to recover 20-25% of damage taken, 120% Spark after taking 5,000 damage, 70% chance to reflect damage & heals 3000-4000 + 10% Rec HP |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limit to 180000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds 20% additional damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_3_note = 50% reduction |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows UBB's base effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds highly probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 60% chance for 60% Spark crit |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 20% chance to resist KO |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rates of Dark types for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 155% parameter boost & 60% Crit |omniskill5_8_sp = 20 |omniskill5_8_desc = Enhances BB's Atk to Def and SBB's Def to Atk effect |omniskill5_8_note = +10% boost on BB & +10% boost on SBB. 120% boost on BB & 120% boost on SBB total |howtoget = *Grand Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}